Meetings of Chance
by whitlaw123
Summary: Yugi and her friends are normal 16 years who live normal lives and they never thought that their lives would change by the transfer of four new students. WARNING: Gender bending: pairings: YxY SxJ BxR MxM (rating is because I am a little paranoid)
1. Chapter 1: The Begginning

Yugioh gender bender fan fiction:

Chapter 1: The New Kids:

 **This is my first attempt at writing a Yugioh fan fiction and also first writing a story with gender bending in it**

 **I do not own Yugioh**

 **Summary**

Yugi and her friends are normal 16 years who live normal lives and they never thought that their lives would change by the transfer of four new students. **WARNING:** Gender bending: pairings: YxY SxJ BxR MxM

 **Pairings:**

Yami x femYugi

Seto x femJoey

Bakura x femRyo

Marik x femMalik

xx Line Break xx

It was a sunny September morning when our main character Yugi Muto woke for her first day back to school after summer break. She turned over with a groan and turned off her alarm and got up to get dressed in her school uniform, which included a white blouse, navy skirt (that was much longer on her then everyone else because she was so much shorter) and a pink blazer. She fell over while trying to put on her knee high socks (it sucks being a klutz) and went to the bathroom to work on her hair she had tri colour hair (black with magenta tips and blonde bangs, that is natural) that goes to her shoulder blades as she looked in the mirror she saw her big amethyst eyes that she decided to put in ponytail leaving her bangs out. She headed downstairs to the kitchen where she saw her grandpa who has been looking after her since her parents died last year in a horrible car accident.

"Hello Yugi, how did sleep?" grandpa said

"it was okay, the same as usual" replied Yugi tiredly

"Hurry up and eat some breakfast" Grandpa said worrying about his granddaughters well being.

When she finished eating breakfast she went off to school, outside the Kame Game shop, where she lived she met her three best friends who have helped her through the death of her parents and all the bullies at her school.

"Hey Yug" said a tom boyish girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair and golden brown eyes asked

"Hi Joey" replied the petite girl

"Hi Yugi" said two girls one with long white hair with big doe beautiful brown eyes and pale skin and the other girl had sandy blond hair and Egyptian tan skin and lilac colored cat eyes

"Hi Ryo and Malik" said Yugi with small smile on her face

"Let's go back to prison" said Malik in a very depressed voice And Joey started to fake cry

"You mean school, it won't be that bad" said Ryo

"Same thing and yes it will be" said Malik and Joey

"Let's getting going before were late" piped up the petite girl of the group

xx Line Break xx

In a different part of town four male teens were very upset with the news they just received.

"Why do we have to change school" said a tri colored hair male (very similar to Yugi's but with crimson tips and styled into spikes) and was look of pure annoyance in his crimson eyes

"Because I am your mother and I say you have to Yami" said beautiful women with black hair glaring at her son with her crimson eyes "all of you will be going to Domino High starting today"

"Why do we have to" questioned a male with white hair and scowl plastered on his face.

"Because Bakura your mothers want you to go as well, and Seto you are like a son to me and I want you to go and before you argue Marik you will be going" said Yami's mother.

"You still haven't explained why you want us to go to that stupid school" said Marik a male with chin length sandy blond hair and Egyptian tan skin and violet eyes.

"Because your mothers and I went there and we want our sons to go to the school that we went to, and we want you guys to find a special someone while you're there and you guys can't do that while home schooled" said the women glaring at the teen.

"What makes you think that will happen?" said a tall teen with brown hair and ice blue eyes that seemed very cold and could strike fear into anyone.

"WELL YOU ALL NEED TO AT LEAST TRY, so there Seto" yelled the woman who is now beyond annoyed with the boys and was glaring at the brown haired boy .

"Fine" said all the boys now terrified of the women

"Good, now get ready to leave for school soon" said the women with a evil smirk daring them to disobey her and she left the room.

"Your mother is very scary" said Marik hiding beyond Yami

"I know, let's get ready I don't want to see how mad she will be if we're not ready to go" said Yami a little annoyed

"As much as I don't want to agree with the shrimp but I don't want to see her that angry at us" said Bakura a little scared of that women that is Yami's mother

"Let's go" said Seto "Marik get out of the fetal potion" said an uncaring Seto

"I am going to have nightmares" whined Marik still in a fetal potion

The rest of the teens in the room just looked at him with an exasperated looks and then Bakura dragged him to get ready for school.

 **That was the first chapter I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think it**

 **I will try to update at least once a week**

 **until next time**

 **p.s. feel free to pm me if you have any questions**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

Chapter 2: The Meeting:

 **Whitlaw123: I wanted to thank Dark Yugi and BreakfastForLife for the reviews (I really appreciated it) I also wanted to thank you to those who followed and favorite my story (I also really appreciate it)**

"Summer went by too quick" whined Joey with a look of dread on her face as she walked up to the school

"It won't be that bad" said Yugi trying to cheer up one of her best friends

"Were here" said Malik in a depressed voice staring up at Domino High

"Let's get going" said Ryo and Yugi not wanting to be late for school

"Fine you nerds" said Joey and Malik in even more depressed voices then before

"Let's get this torture over with" muttered Joey and Malik

Little did the four girls know what was in stored for them today.

 **xx Line Break xx**

"Were here" said Yami with annoyance in his voice "Let's get going" he said with a sigh

"Fine but I am not happy about it" said Bakura with his usual scowl on his but right now it was directed at the school that was visible through the limo windows

"There no point in complaining about" said a cold replay from Seto in a very uncaring tone as he was typing on his laptop

"Shut up no one cares about what you think" replied a now very annoyed Bakura

"Stop arguing" said Yami who looked as if he was trying to stop a headache from starting "Come on Marik we have to go" said Yami as he was looking at his friend who looked like a five year pouting and refusing to leave the car

"I don't wanna" said Marik in a very childish voice still pouting now with his arms crossed

"I will drag you" replied Bakura in a annoyed voice at his friends actions this only made Marik pout more

"Let's go and see what hell awaits us" said Seto looking very annoyed that he has to go to this school. As the boys headed to the school from the limo they had no idea what was waiting for them in the school that they were dreading going to.

 **xx Line Break xx**

"Let's get to our locker" piped up Yugi as the girls walked through the hallways of Domino High and she mentally groaned as she saw a group of girls who love to torment he and her friends (especially me) about anything and everything

"Great barely in the school for five minutes and we have already had to see the "Princesses" of the school" muttered Joey not at all happy about whom they see in the hallway

"Great drama before first period of the day" said Malik in a very sarcastic voice

"Let's just walk by and try not to draw attention to our selves so that nothing starts" suggested Ryo in a nervous voice Yugi nodded agreeing with Ryo and not wanting to be tormented. The girls tried but failed to go with the girls noticing them.

"Hey the reject squad is back" said Leah the leader of the group said with an evil smirk, she had long golden blond hair with light grey eyes and had curvy hips and was about 5'6"

"What do you guys want" said Joey glaring at the girls

"Nothing" said Leah "oh I almost didn't see the elementary school girl" she said in a mocking tone "You know you shouldn't be following older kids to their school, you should head back to your school" she said and her group of friends started giggling at what their leader said and they left while in fits of laughter.

"Those stupid, stuck up bi…" said Joey in a fit of rage in how those girls were making fun of one of her best friend and was cut off by Ryo.

"Don't Joey there not worth it" Ryo said with a stern look "are you okay Yugi?" asked Ryo in concern as she saw the depressed look on the short girls face.

"I'm fine" said Yugi as she placed a fake smile on her face and she turned to Joey "Ryo is right Joey those girls aren't worth it" Yugi turned to Joey and Malik who were fuming at the treatment of their adorable friend"

"It still doesn't excuse those fake princesses said about you" said Malik who looked like she was close to go find those girls and teach them a lesson and Joey was not far behind Malik.

Yugi and Ryo who noticed the looks the girls were giving and decided to drag them to class to avoid any problems, which did not happen as Yugi was walking she accidently walked into someone (as her luck couldn't get any worse) she fell and she heard a baritone voice ask "Are you okay?".

 **xx Line Break xx**

"Where is this class suppose to be" said an irritated Bakura who was glowering as usual

"I am trying to find it" said an exasperated Yami Bakura's grumping and Marik's whining but he was holding it in better than Seto.

"Can you two stop complaining and whining you're not the only ones who don't want to be here" Seto responded as those two 'idiots' as he put were getting on his last nerves

"I not whining" replied a pouting Marik who resembled more of a five year old then a sixteen year old

"Don't tell me what to do" growled Bakura who was still glowering

"Don't start fighting already it's not even 8:30 yet and you guys are close to ripping each other's throats out and Marik is acting even like a child then usual" replied with an exasperated sigh "and Seto is right we need to suck it up and deal with this" he said with a sad sigh

"Let's try to that damn classroom already" said Bakura who glowering at the other three boys around.

"Let's ask someone if they know where the classroom is" said Yami giving up on the idea of trying to find the classroom just as he finished saying that someone walked into him and looked to see who it was he noticed a small girl (shorter than him even) with big bright amethyst coloured eyes on the ground and asked in concern "Are you okay?" I stared at her and couldn't help think _that_ _this girl is very cute and adorable, she must be an angel_.

 **Thank you for reading and sorry for taking so long to update this story I have been busy and couldn't update this story**

 **Please review this story I always appreciate it when people do and if you have any question please feel free to pm me and I will try to answer your questions**

 **until next time whitlaw123**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting:

 **I am back thank you to King of Doors, BreakfastForLife, ninjagirlA20 and a guest for reviewing I really liked reading your reviews, it makes me very happy that you guys like me story. Thank you to spirit of aura, ninjagirlA20, zafttwin, Dave1998 and** **BloodyAyame23aka K** **for favoriting my story and for** **Blue flame in ice** **,** **Dave1998** **,** **ninjagirlA2O** **,** **vampnica** **and** **zafttwin** **for following my story I am glad you guys decided to review, favorite and follow my story**

Yugi looked up at the boy who she bumped into ' _why did I have to bump into him, my luck sucks first Leah and her 'friends' and now I bump into someone and then fall over (stupid clumsiness)_ ' she then takes the males appearance in and noticed the similarities to her and noticed his crimson coloured eyes and started to blush as she noticed that he was very good looking and he smirked at her (probably noticing her blush) and helped her up making her blush even more "I-I'm f-fine, t-thanks" I said while stuttering and looking at the ground beating myself up for embarrassing myself in front of these four guys as she noticed the others appearances and saw a tall male with brown hair and cold blue eyes he was glaring at the other two males they both looked like Ryo and Malik. The one who looked like Ryo had wilder hair then her and his eyes were intense where as hers were more doe like. The one who looked like Malik had again wilder hair and his eyes gave him the look like he was a little psychotic.

"What the hell just happened" exclaimed Joey who was still mad about the earlier encounter glaring at the four boys as to warn them not to mess with her or any of her friends.

"I accidently bumped into one of them and I feel" said Yugi sounding pretty embarrasses about her clumsiness and bumping into someone.

"Are you oaky" asked a very concerned Ryo calmed down once she got a nod from her petite friend.

 **xx Line Break xx**

Yami after making sure that the petite girl who walked into him was okay he took in the appearance of the other girls around him and noticed that two of the girls looked like Marik and Bakura and the other was taller than the other girls and had dark blond hair and he turned back to the girl who he bumped into and asked "what is your name" as he wanted to polite and let her know that he wasn't mad at her for bumping into him.

"My name is Yugi" she replied shyly and gave me a shy smile and I smile back at her and then I notice that Seto is arguing with the tall blonde girl.

"I AM NOT A DOG YOU BASTARD" the blonde girl yelled as her anger got the best of her

"I was merely making an observation" Seto replied with a smirk obviously amused that he could get such a reaction from the girl. Yugi went to go to try to stop the blonde from attacking Seto.

"Joey stop we need to get to class" said Yugi in a slightly panicky voice while pulling on the girl named Joey's arm.

"Fine" said Joey in an irrated voice "Pretty boy over there isn't worth" she added coldly.

"Glad to know that the puppy thinks that I am good looking" Seto smirked at Joey's comment

"Why I ought a…" she started but the girl with white hair and ho looked like Bakura interrupted her and said

"Joey you don't need to get into a fight on the first day back" she tied to reason with her

"Yeah Joey listen to Ryo, come on you don't want to get into trouble before class even starts" Yugi tried to get her friend to calm down then the girl with platinum blonde hair went to grab Joey and pulled her in front of her and she stood firm with her hands on her hips and said

"Joey you need to calm down or we will all get into trouble" she said with a glare to the taller girl

"Fine" Joey huffed in iteration

"Yugi" I said and she turned to look at me at tilted her head "could you help us find our class, we have no idea where it is" I ask glad to have bumped into (literally) someone who seemed nice

"Sure" she replied with a cute little smile on her face "what class do you guys have for homeroom?"

"We are in Ms. Valentine's class which is room 10A I believe" I told and she smiles at that and I gave her a slightly confused look and she said

"We know that class we are in it" she tells me "You must be new to the school" she added

"Yeah we are, thanks for helping us out" I say

"No problem" she gave me a big beautiful smile and said "What are your name and your friends name?" she asked and they each answered

"Bakura" he replied staring at his look alike

"Marik" he said while also staring at his look a like

"Seto" he replied with a smirk that was directed to the blonde named Joey

"And my name is Yami" I told her with a smile "What is your friends name?" I ask her

"Ryo" said Bakura's look alike said sweetly

"Malik" replied while looking at her nails

"Joey" said the tall blonde still glaring at Seto

"Nice name puppy" said Seto still smirking at Joey and she looked as if she was ready to lunge at him but Yugi stepped in and said

"Follow us to the classroom" she said and we followed the girls to room with Seto and Joey arguing the whole was to the classroom.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and please leave review it is always appreciated and please feel free to pm me if you any questions**


End file.
